


Just Say Yes...

by TheHumming6irdWrites (JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl)



Series: Time after Time [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Young British Artists | Britart RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Honestly! Can these two not find a bed to do it in?!, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherCumberfictionFangirl/pseuds/TheHumming6irdWrites
Summary: Part 2 of the story of Grace and Tom.What happened next..?Set directly after the epilogue of Boys Don't Cry. Grace/Tom POV. A/N: This is a work of fiction. The majority of scenarios come from my silly little mind although you'll find the odd sneaky little quote or titbit from an interview. While there will be some scenes which are based on reported events, poetic license has and will be used in bucket loads. All other character's are fictitious, with the exception of the Hiddleston's (and by extension their close acquaintances), but ALL characters are completely my own interpretation and not intended to offend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You asked, so here it is...
> 
> Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers! Wishing you all a wonderful day of (hopefully) rest and good cheer. I will be back before the New Year with another update... <3

** [Just Say Yes...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vW1hv37imjw) **

_ _

_Tom bent down on one knee then and Grace swayed unsteadily, her heart racing as she tried to think rationally. Tom took her small hand in his much larger one, steadying her shaking body with his other gentle hand on her hip as he looked up at her once more with pure adoration._

_“Will you marry me Grace?”_

 

*

Mouth hanging open, Grace looked down into Tom’s earnest eyes, his expression unable to disguise his eagerness as he awaited her response.

“T... Tom?!” Grace’s croaked response sounded unnaturally shrill in the still air and she coughed, trying to stall time for a few brief seconds in order to allow her voice to catch up with her racing mind. She felt her body sway again, this time much more pronounced, and Tom’s fingers instinctively tightened around her waist, anchoring her to the spot in front of him.

Tom meanwhile, realising Grace was perilously on the verge of fainting - or worse – freaking out, stroked the pad of his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand as he leant back onto his haunches and pulled her down onto his lap.

All the while he murmured “it’s okay darling… Sshhh… I love you… It’s okay… It’s just me… just your Thomas…” until he felt the trembling in her body start to diminish.

Grace took a stuttering breathe and finally dared to tilt her head back so she could see Tom’s face again. He smiled gently at her, placing a feather light kiss on the tip of her nose before speaking in that deliciously rich baritone that most likely would have made her swoon if she hadn’t practically done so already.

“Grace Wallace-Stanley. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” he repeated slowly.

Grace blinked. Was this  _really_  happening?

She opened her mouth again, still unsure of what the hell was going to come out of it.

“Yes!”

“Yes…?” Tom’s eyes lit up as he hesitantly questioned her, making Grace realise they must have insentiently dimmed when she’d floundered.

 _“Yes! Yes!! Yes!!!”_ Grace suddenly shouted with a giggle, the anxiety evaporating in time with the words slipping so easily from her lips.

But she had little time to dwell on this as she found herself being propelled back upright as Tom righted himself back onto his knee. When she looked down quizzically at him Tom winked as he reached inside his jacket, retrieving a small royal blue velvet box from his pocket and opening it for Grace’s perusal.

“Oh Tom!” Grace gasped at the exquisite piece cushioned inside.

“Do you like it? I had it specially commissioned for you…” Tom paused, biting on his tongue as he slipped the ring on Grace’s trembling hand, his own fingers shaking with a mixture of relief and adrenaline soaked jubilance.

It was a perfect fit, as well it should be considering he’d carefully measured Grace’s finger when she’d been out cold next to him after a particularly stressful day at work.

“It’s… It’s beautiful!” were the unoriginal words that spilled from Grace’s mouth, her head reeling once again as she tried to process Tom’s admission that he’d clearly been planning all this for some time.

_Enough time to have a bespoke piece of jewellery commissioned…_

Through tear-filled eyes, Grace’s eyes flicked between her hand and the man still kneeling before her before settling back on her ring finger, now adorned with the exquisite engagement ring. It was comprised of a perfectly proportioned Marquise cut central diamond and flanked by two smaller, but no less brilliant diamonds. The delicate platinum band was interwoven with an intricate scroll design giving it an antique feel.

It was perfect.

“The diamonds are all ethically sourced and conflict free…” Tom spoke quietly, kissing Grace’s hand and breaking her reverie “I knew that would be as important to you as it is to me”.

“They’re… they’re beautiful…”

_Yep. Still just as original Grace!_

** **

“Just like you darling” Tom smiled, his own eyes wet with tears as he kissed her hand again and squeezed her hip. “Each diamond has a meaning Grace…” he reverently declared in barely above a whisper as he leant back and pulled her back down so she was straddling his lap. It was only then that Grace noticed the piles of cushions and his duvet on the floor underneath them, her eyes having been previously distracted by the sight of the roses, and of course Tom.

She desperately wanted to know what Tom meant about the ring. But she also desperately _needed_ to kiss him.

And that most primal of needs won through as she pushed him back into the cushions, pressing her hungry lips to Tom’s smiling ones in a scorching kiss. Tom moaned in surprise but he did not stop her.

_Why would he?_

They had the rest of their lives together to talk.

Right now he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather do than kiss his _fiancée_.

Impassioned both by that thought and Grace’s enthusiastic tongue, Tom threaded his long fingers through her silky hair as it fell across their faces and gave himself over to her sensuous touch as she raked her hands over his chest before gripping his jacket and impatiently pushing it back off his shoulders. 

Pulling away with a reluctant groan, Tom shirked the offending garment off before loosening his constricting tie and pulling it over his head.

“I'm getting an awful sense of deja vu here!” he growled as Grace wantonly rubbed herself against his clothed erection while fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

“Awful? Was it really  _that_ bad?!” Grace’s eyebrow rose and she paused, biting her bottom lip coquettishly as she watched Tom anxiously trying to unbuckle his belt.  

“God no! Not for me! But I bet we could do so much better this time!” he challenged, grabbing Grace’s hips and lifting her just long enough to allow him to unzip his trousers and free his cock.

Tom waggled his eyebrows hopefully and Grace rolled her eyes. But there was mischief sparkling behind the faux exasperation and they could both see it. 

Tom stretched out his long legs and reclined fully, placing Grace back so she now straddled his thighs, his thick, hard cock eagerly standing to attention between them.

“How about a quick one for old time’s sake darling?!” he purred.

“But... what about....” Grace started, conscious of the fact that she had been the one to initiate the moment but suddenly hyper aware of their surroundings and the possibility of being caught. But Tom quickly silenced her protests with his lips as he swiftly leant up and literally took her breathe away with his warm mouth, whilst tracing his fingers down Grace’s elegant neck to her zipper, sliding it down with the confidence of a man who knew his way around a woman’s body.

Grace couldn’t help but to melt into his embrace. 

“Are you sure we won’t be...” Grace mumbled half-heartedly against Tom’s insistent lips, his hands moving instinctively from the exposed skin of her back to her shoulders and tugging impatiently at the straps of her dress.

Reluctantly pulling away once more, Tom smirked “I may have asked mum to give us an hour or two…” 

His eyes feasted on the lace covered nipples of Grace’s breasts, completely oblivious as Grace’s face fell.

“Jesus Tom! _Really?”_ her face was aghast until Tom distractedly looked up and threw his head back laughing “Oh sweetheart I didn’t tell her _why!_ In fact, I didn’t tell any of them that I was even going to propose. All I said was that I wanted to do something special for you and to give us a bit of time alone…”

Grace quirked her eyebrow. “Well we’re not doing _that_ Thomas! Not in here!” she teased, a small smile beginning to form on her lips.

Tom’s eyes crinkled with mirth before suddenly turning dark.

“Why are you still wearing this?”

Grace looked down in confusion to where Tom’s eyes were fixed on her dress, gathered in a rumpled mess around her waist.

Looking back up to Tom she winked at him and grabbed the fabric, pulling it up and over her head, tossing it on top of Tom’s discarded jacket.

“Fuck me..!” Tom growled then, sucking in his bottom lip and gripping Grace’s arse as he pulled her matching lace covered pussy - damp with her arousal – against his throbbing cock.

“Oh Thomas… I intend to!” Grace drawled, grinding herself against the deliciously veiny thickness between her thighs as Tom quickly freed himself of his shirt.

“Jesus Grace!” Tom hissed at the friction of the lace against his sensitive cock, but was silenced by Grace leaning forward and kissing him heatedly, before trailing her tongue down his thickly corded neck and settling on his Adam’s apple, nuzzling one of her most favourite parts – from the long list she liked to add to on a daily basis - or so at least so it seemed.

“God, i’m a lucky bastard!” he growled, his long fingers looping under the fine lace of her panties and giving it a hard tug.

Grace winced a little as the lace stretched against her hips but didn’t give way. Tugging harder still with an impatient grunt, Tom finally tore through the offending scrap of lingerie and growled as Grace’s slick heat was revealed and pressed against his triumphant cock.

“Ow! Tom… they were one of my favourite pairs!” she groused, but her eyes were teasing as she whispered “An hour or two you say? Ooh, we might be able to do it twice then!”

“Atta girl!” Tom’s eyes suddenly flashed almost black as he took in Grace’s heaving breasts, the combination of laughter and arousal a tantalising combination. Licking his lips he sought out the clasp of her bra, revealing her glorious breasts to his amorous gaze. 

There was little pre-amble from thereon in. Their kisses were passionate and fevered before Grace pulled away momentarily, a glint in her eye so bright that it matched the glint from her engagement ring as she took his hand in hers and winked.

[“Touch me Thomas!”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7067155/chapters/16179538)

A knowing look came across Tom’s face as he remembered those same words being whispered in his ear all those many years ago.

Playing along he whispered back “Where?”

_“Everywhere…!”_

Unlike 1999 Tom, 2016 Tom did not hesitate. His long graceful fingers stroked Grace’s already taut nipples teasingly before cupping her breasts confidently as he pulled her closer. He darted his tongue and traced the tip around the pebbled skin of her areola, licking and nipping, moving from one breast to the other and back again as he played her body like he was retuning a beloved instrument, Grace’s wanton moans the most delightful overture.

And all the while Grace’s body bucked and keened in response to Tom's lascivious tongue.

Gasping against one of her rosy buds, Tom grudgingly pulled away.

“I need to be inside you… _Now!”_ he hissed, his hands reluctantly leaving Grace’s breasts to grip her lush hips, pulling her up just far enough so she could line up his cock, already slick with their combined arousal, at her glistening lips.

Grace braced herself, biting down hard on her lip as the blunt end of Tom’s cock breeched her silky heat, sinking deep into her slippery depths in one long fluid motion and causing them both to cry out loudly.

“Fuck Tom!” Grace moaned wantonly, throwing her head back and gripping her left breast as Tom began to guide her up and down, thrusting slowly yet deeply, the tip of his cock tapping against that spot that always sent her stratospheric.

“Oh, fuck me Grace!” Tom growled in response, feeling her tight - already fluttering - walls enrobing him so snugly as his eyes fell to her hand, the faceted diamonds of her engagement ring twinkling as her fingers teasingly stroked and squeezed her perky nipple in time with each agonisingly measured thrust.

Grace’s body responded instinctively, delivering a virtuoso performance as her hips bucked in perfect synchronicity with Tom’s thrusts, their bodies as one as their pace increased. Lowering his chest so he was flush with Grace’s incandescent body, Tom rolled them both over, taking a moment to kiss her again before leaning back on his haunches and raising her pelvis up to meet his own. Grace mewled at the change in angle and Tom took a moment to look down at her, lying naked and wantonly open just for him, before licking away the sweat that had gathered above his upper lip.

“Fuck me Thomas!” Grace shifted impatiently “Fuck me ha-”

She never got to finish the sentence as Tom grabbed her ankles and pulled them up over his shoulders, sinking his thick length back into her needy pussy and thrusting for all his worth.

_“Fuuuucccck…”_

“Yeah? Is that good baby? You like that, don’t you? You like it hard don’t you my filthy girl!” Tom growled, snapping his hips as he pounded his aching cock over and over into Grace’s tightening channel, her moans growing louder and more wanton with each brutal thrust.

“ _Mmm_ …. Oh…. Yes… Tom… _Tom_ …. Don’t… Yes… Oh fuck…. _Yesss!”_

Grace’s fingers sought out her engorged bud, rubbing it feverishly as she succumbed to her basest instincts, everything growing fuzzy around the edges as that tightly wound coil in her belly finally exploded in an earth-shattering crescendo. And as Grace's body willingly succumbed, Tom continued to push harder, and deeper with every snap of his hips.

 _“Thomas!”_ Grace’s high-pitched wail signalled her imminent release and Tom paused for the briefest second to admire the spectacle that was Grace coming all over his cock, feeling her fluids running down his thighs before redoubling his efforts to join her in Nirvana.

“ _Oh fuck… Grace… God…Yes!”_ Tom growled _“Touch your tits baby… yes…. oh fuck… Oh God… Yes!!!”_  Tom’s hips moved of their own accord, a variety of staccato thrusts as he pumped his seed deep into her still clenching walls before slumping forward, his breath coming in hard gasps as he fought for air.

Grace’s legs felt like jelly and she relaxed them, slipping them down and gathered Tom against her own heaving chest, her fingers stroking the short damp curls of Tom’s sweat soaked head.

The echoes of their first time together - their first time with anybody - were not lost on either of them as they lay there for some time, gathering much needed oxygen back into their burning lungs. However there was one startling difference this time to that previous encounter. Grace was not trying to search for her escape.

Finally able to breath, Tom gazed up through his eyelashes at Grace, before wriggling up a little and pulling Grace onto his chest, their faces nose to nose.

"So then… How does it feel to be my fiancée?"

"Are..." Grace stuttered, seemingly lost for words as she stared into Tom’s merry eyes and bit down momentarily on her lip, before whispering "are you really... _sure?"_

Tom pulled his head back and frowned momentarily "Are you…  _not?"_

Grace looked at him then. No. She was  _sure_  all right. She just concerned that this was all moving just a little _too_ fast. 

"No... I mean yes... Yes, I am sure I want to marry you Tom! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! But so soon...?"

 _"Soon?"_ Tom snorted with laughter then, causing Grace’s body to bob up and down on his shaking chest. 

"Bloody hell Grace! I'd say seventeen years is more than enough courtship, wouldn’t you!"

"And... on the subject of 'soon' I would really like us to be married as soon as possible, that’s if it's okay with you of course? I meant it you see. I'm yours. For as long as you'll have me. I see no point in dragging an engagement out any longer than necessary. Speaking of which…“ Tom paused “Your ring, remember I said there was a reason for each diamond?”

Grace nodded, lifting her hand up and stroking Tom’s jaw before resting it next to them so they could both look at the dazzling ring.

“Well… you see this one?” Tom pointed to the smaller stone set on the left flank.

“This here is our past together…”

Grace nodded wordlessly as Tom’s finger deferentially stroked the stone before moving to its mirror image, this one set on the right side of the ring “and this…” he again stroked the gemstone “this one is, of course, our future together.”

“Okay…?” Grace started to frown then but Tom kissed away her worry lines and “sshhh’d” the question he could see forming on her inquisitive lips. He could sense her concern that their future looked small, and he knew Grace well enough to feel her uncertainty.

“But this, my darling…” Tom kissed the one and a half karat central diamond. It was significantly larger, larger even than the other two diamonds put together. “This is our present… We don’t know what will happen tomorrow, and neither of us can change what happened in the past. But you and I are together now. In _this_ moment. And that’s all that matters! _This_ …” he tapped the stone and looked into Grace’s teary eyes “is all that matters now Grace. And that’s why I want to marry you sooner rather than later. All _you_ have to do is just say yes…”

“Oh Tom! Yes!” Grace kissed him fiercely then, tears streaming down her cheeks as she thanked the God’s - _and Luke Windsor_ \- for bringing this man back to her.

“And besides… Neither one of us is getting any younger are we?” Tom grabbed the hand that Grace instinctively started to ball into a fist – likely intent on punching him in the arm – and kissed it tenderly as he continued “So... anyway… I wondered? How about a winter wedding? That will hopefully give us enough time to do it properly. Because my darling I want it to be special. You deserve that. _We_ deserve that! And quick doesn't have to mean some shot gun affair. But…” Tom trailed off, considering his words and realising yet again he appeared to be railroading Grace “whatever _you_ want baby...”

Grace’s head was swimming and as she took a stuttering breath, her mouth hanging open, Tom realised he was indeed not being fair. 

She must be so overwhelmed. 

He knew she knew he loved her. He knew she knew their next logical step would be marriage, seeing as they were already, to all intents and purposes living together. But he'd had days on end - weeks if he was being truthful - to get his head around what he'd just sprung on Grace. He wanted her to be his and him to be hers in _every_ way possible. 

And he genuinely saw no reason to postpone the inevitable. He was no longer scared of losing her again. But he did want their relationship to be official. He wanted to be able to talk freely of being married - while respecting Grace’s privacy of course - rather than leaving Luke having to field speculation of who he was supposedly shagging that week. And by God he owed Luke that at the very least! He would never be able to repay the debt of gratitude he owed his publicist, and more importantly, his friend.

“This… _this_ winter?” Grace’s shaky whisper pulled Tom back out of his musings.

“Well… yes!” he answered emphatically, without even the faintest pretence of hesitation, smiling hopefully at Grace as his face reverted to its most persuasive characteristic, that of the lost puppy, before once again tempering his response “I mean… that’s if _you_ want to?”

Grace’s eyes widened and she took a long, gulp before nodding.

“Yes?” Tom’s eyes glinted hopefully.

“Yes! I would do it next week Tom!” the words were out of Grace’s mouth before she even realised what she was saying and when she finally did her cheeks blushed even brighter than they had been.

Tom’s eyes shone just as bright, and he kissed her, his lips colliding with Grace’s with such velocity that the impact took both of their breathes away once more.

“Mmph… I love you” Grace finally mumbled as Tom’s tongue slipped from between her lips and trailed down her jaw, nuzzling his nose in its moistened wake.

“Seriously Grace, how the fuck did I ever get this lucky?” he finally groaned into the soft, sweat dampened skin of Grace’s neck.

“I ask myself the same thing every day…” Grace sighed, lifting her chin and exposing even more of her creamy skin for Tom to feast on.

They lay like that for some time, at some point drifting off momentarily as the adrenaline finally left their sated bodies.

“Oh God!” Grace suddenly sat bolt upright, turning to Tom and shaking her head, her face a picture of abject shame.

“What is it darling?” Tom crooned, trying to give off an air of calm, but Grace’s sudden change in demeanour had set his nerves on edge.

_Dear God please don’t let her be having second thoughts already!_

“Sarah told Josie her daddy was at the airport! Was that just for our benefit?!” Grace moaned, feeling like a terribly selfish person then, having shamelessly shagged the little girl’s uncle in the playhouse while Josie was whisked away under the pretence of seeing her father.

They were horrible, horrible human beings! The lot of them!

When she said as much to Tom he snorted with laughter, all fears once again dissipating.

“Really?” Tom pulled Grace into a hug against her protests before speaking “Josie only left her dad five days ago and she’s going back to India tomorrow!”

“And what? That’s a long time for a child Tom!” Grace sighed then. She was speaking from knowledge. The many, many months away from her parents had always felt like years to her, especially when she was as young as Josie. It was still a sore point and Tom heard the hurt in her almost childlike whisper “A week feels like forever when you’re little…”

“Oh Grace” Tom pulled her back into his arms, trying not to think about his own impending work engagement in Australia.

They knew not how long they stayed there, both in silent contemplation. It was the sound of a car pulling into the drive that alerted them to the rest of the family’s return and they hastily dressed, Tom stuffing Grace’s ruined panties into his jacket pocket.

“Actually… there _is_ something that might make it a little more bearable…” Tom quirked his eyebrows as they finally stepped out of the playhouse, returning to their Josie dilemma. With the bright sunlight behind him, Tom’s previously coiffed hair - having been raked by Grace’s eager fingers into mussed curls - glowed almost golden like a halo around his head, reminding Grace of the eighteen year old Tom whom she’d fallen in love with all those many years ago.

She smiled then. A slow, contented smile as she stared adoringly up at the man she loved. The man she had _always_ loved, even when she refused to admit it. The man she would be marrying. Her fiancé.

The man who was now staring down at her with a mixture of perplexed amusement and a slight glimmer of concern slapped across his previously self-satisfied face.

“Eh?” was the ineloquent response that forced itself from Grace lips as she realised Tom’s lips had also been moving.

“Ehehehe… I said, my darling Grace. I think Josie will feel a whole lot better when we explain to her my ideas for the wedding…”

“Oh? And what might those be?” Grace melted into Tom’s body as he pulled her once more into his warm embrace, his chin resting on her own mussed up hair as he smiled contentedly to himself.

“Well…”

 

_~ Grace and Tom will return soon ~_


End file.
